Fate got Me Here
by MissAmerican
Summary: Alfred got mugged and passes out when A certain white haired man finds him. They get know each other and they fall in love with each other. Yaoi, Comedy,
**_One shot of PruAme_**

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _This is a one shot because I need to write something that's not Possessive Alpha and I know this isn't Germerica but trust me America is Aoba of hetalia if you don't get it then he's the whore of the world. Like who is with me with that_**.

* * *

Alfred was walking down the street trying to find where Mathew had told hi to go. Matthew was on the other side of town waiting. Alfred was going to the wrong way.

"Where is Mattie he should be around here some where," says Alfred

Alfred was getting annoyed. He decided to call Matthew. Until a mugger came and stabbed Alfred and took his phone me money. Alfred sighs. This must have been the worst day for Alfred. The mugger took Alfred's money and ran off with it.

Matthew just left the spot thinking Alfred was coming. Alfred was bleeding out until he passed out.

Alfred thought he was a goner. That's when car parked in front him a person picked him up and put him in the car. Of course he didn't know cause he was still passed.

Alfred wakes up in a random persons room. There is a voice coming from the room. Alfred gets up and looks around. A white haired person walks in.

The Person says "you're awake Yay I thought you died."

Alfred says "Yay I'm not dead, Where am I."

The white haired Person says "you're in my awesome room."

Alfred was surely confused why was some random guy taking care of him Instead of dropping him off in front of an hospital.

The person says "I'm Gilbert."

Another person walks in and says "east please take care of- oh he's awake." Alfred saw the other person was different from the white haired person.

The person says "I'm Ludwig."

Alfred says "Alfred,"shaking Ludwig's hand

Gilbert got up and walked over to the tv and turned it on. Ludwig left the room to go start dinner. Alfred was looking at the bandage on his side. He didn't know what he was going to tell Matthew. That's when someone ran in and hugged him. Alfred was confused. It was mattes what was he doing here.

Gilbert says "He was on speed dial so we decided to give him a call because hey why not."

Matthew say "Thanks for calling me I was so worried."

Gilbert gives Alfred his phone number just in case Matthew can't pick him up. Alfred blushed. Ludwig watched as they leave. Gilbert was waiting by the phone all night.

 _Gilbert POV_

 _I was waiting all night how come he didn't call me. I was kinda hoping he called me make he doesn't feel the same way well I did help him off the street and probably thinks I'm weird cause of my hair._

 _Ludwig had fought me my food but I didn't eat that much cause I was sad cause the awesome me didn't get a call from the cute blonde I saved. I still say this isn't fair. He probably doesn't want me who would. I'll just call Antonio and Francis.l_

 _Alfred didn't have time to call Gilbert and tell him thanks. Because of a certain person giving a lecture. Arthur was angry on how Alfred forgot the directions. Matthew was on Arthur side **.**_

Francis would have understood if they knew where was and what he was doing. Later after that Alfred had texted Gilbert saying Lets meet up sometimes. Gilbert texted back says okay.

"How about at East corner at the end of town," texted Gilbert. Alfred smiled and replied "okay"

Alfred got in his car and drove to the end of the town. Gilbert was waiting there with a weapon. Alfred got there. Gilbert almost smacked him until he realized is was Alfred. Gilbert hugged Alfred. Alfred hugged him back.

Gilbert took Alfred's car to his house happy. Gilbert got there with Alfred and ran to his room and turned on his laptop and skyped his friends. Alfred was confused so he just waited.

When Gil's friends answered Gil started laughing.

Francis says "its something wrong."

Gilbert said "no I just have the cute blonde in my room,"

Alfred blushed cause he realized he was the only blonde in his room.

"Can we see him or her," says Antonio.

Gilbert grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled him infront or the camera so his friend can see. Alfred eyes widened in shock. It was Francis he didn't believe it Arthur Boyfriend. Francis covered his face.

"Francis were did you go Arthur was sad when you disappeared" Alfred said.

Francis says "well tell him I said hi."

Gilbert pulled Alfred before he could say another word cause he was sure that Alfred would've cursed out Francis. Gilbert kissed Alfred. Alfred blushed. Antonio was watching and so was Francis.

Alfred knew that Arthur would be devastated if he knew Francis hand moved on but Francis really did care for Arthur and he didn't want anything happening to him he just wen back to France and Arthur stayed behind with Matthew and Alfred. Francis promised one day he'll be back and he wasn't lying either.

Alfred was hugging on to Gilbert they were very happy laying next to each until Ludwig walked in said time for dinner. Gilbert went to eat with Alfred leaving the computer on. When they came back Antonio had left. Francis was on his phone.

When Alfred phone rang it was the police they ad call him to says they had found it with everything in it. Gilbert and Alfred got in the car and drove to get. Alfred was relieved. Gilbert took Alfred home.

2 months later

Gilbert and Alfred was dating. Francis went back to Arthur. Antonio want to live his dream as being a ballerina. Matthew was working with animal in Canada. Arthur soon cheated on Francis with Antonio. Francis broke up with him. Alfred and Gilbert got married after a year in America where it is legal.

The End

AN:

Finally I finished this I'm so happy I love this. That it


End file.
